Lavertus
jest księciem Plemienia Lwów, starszym bratem Lagravisa i wujkiem Lavala. W wyniku spisku został wygnany z Chimy. By bronić się przed Pełzaczami przyjął tożsamość tajemniczego jeźdźca znanego jako ShadoWind. Biografia Lavertus urodził się w Świątyni Lwa jako starszy brat Lagravisa. W młodości zakochał się w młodej księżniczce Krokodyli Crunket. Zazdrosny Crominus użył na nim Ziela Perswazji i kazał mu nie zbliżać się do księżniczki. Miłość okazała się jednak silniejsza od magii i po krótkim czasie lwi książę wyszedł spod wpływu rośliny. Książę Krokodyli po raz kolejny użył magicznego kwiatu na Lavertusie, tym razem każąc mu ukraść Chi. Lavertus został przyłapany na kradzieży i wygnany z plemienia. Nie powiedział Lwom o tym, co zrobił Crominus, ponieważ nie chciał wybuchu wojny, w której mogłaby ucierpieć jego ukochana. Zanim odszedł, Crunket dała mu swoją chustę. thumb|left|200px|ShadoWind Aby bronić się przed Pełzaczami, Lavertus postanowił wziąć udział w turnieju o Złote Chi w Chimie. Ponieważ był wygnańcem musiał ukryć swoją twarz, więc stworzył strój i hełm stając się tajemniczym jeźdźcem znanym później jako ShadoWind. Przed Wyścigiem Wszech Czasów, ShadoWind przejeżdżał niedaleko Świątyni Lwa. Niedługo później wyciągnął Lavala z wody pełnej Kłapaczy, po czym dołączył do wyścigu. Dzięki swojej prędkości szybko wyprzedził pozostałych kierowców i ukończył wyścig jako pierwszy. W nagrodę otrzymał od Lagravisa kulę Złotego Chi i odjechał. Po powrocie do Zewnętrznych Krain, Lavertus użył Złotego Chi, by wznieść swoją siedzibę i tor wyścigowy. Kiedy Cragger rozwścieczył Goryle, ShadoWind przejeżdżał przez las i natknął się na Plovara. Przed kolejnym turniejem o Złote Chi, ShadoWind spotkał Lavala i zaproponował mu wyścig. Cragger i jego wojownicy przerwali go, strzelając w ShadoWinda i odcinając mu drogę ucieczki zasypując skałami obie strony drogi. Tajemniczy jeździec wjechał po kamiennej ścianie, uniknął wystrzelonej sieci i ruszył w stronę lasu. ShadoWind dołączył do turnieju w trakcie jego trwania i, mimo nieczystych zagrywek różnych plemion, zajął pierwsze miejsce i w nagrodę otrzymał od Lagravisa kulę Złotego Chi. Miesiąc później ShadoWind pojawił się blisko Świątyni Lwa. Laval pojechał za nim aż na wzgórze w pobliżu obozu Wilków. Jeździec dał młodemu księciu Złote Chi, a następnie wjechał do obozu zwracając na siebie uwagę Wilków. Jakiś czas później był w Krucznych Fortach i obserwował Furty'ego, kiedy odjeżdżał ze swoją zapłatą od Kruków za udawanie ShadoWinda. ShadoWind spotkał Lavala, Gorzana, Craggera, Rogona, Bladvica, Breezora, Skinneta i Doma de la Woosha podczas ich przejażdżki po Chimie. Dom de la Woosh odstąpił jeźdźcowi prowadzenie. ShadoWind wjechał na Spiralną Górę i skoczył z niej, zostawiając pozostałych na górze. Laval trafił na ShadoWinda w Górach Kłów. Ten przekazał mu Przysięgę Watahy, po czym odjechał. Wojownik mijał Świątynię Lwa. Czarna chmura, która nad nią latała, poleciała za nim do Zewnętrznych Krain. ShadoWind natknął się na Krokodylą Legendarną Bestię z Crunket na grzbiecie i wyszeptał królowej Krokodyli straszne wieści dotyczące Pełzaczy i Legendarnych Bestii. Kiedy podczas ostatniej bitwy konfliktu o Chi Laval upozorował własną śmierć, ShadoWind pojechał z nim do Zewnętrznych Krain, gdzie wyciągnęli Legendarnego Krokodyla z pułapki, przy okazji odnajdując leżącą na nim Crunket. Następnie jeździec odjechał. Podczas swojej wyprawy do Zewnętrznych Krain Drużyna Lavala wpadła w jedną z jego pułapek przed jego twierdzą. Lavertus uwolnił bohaterów i zaprosił ich do środka. Zaoferował im schronienie i zaopatrzył w nowe zbroje i broń. Podał jednak warunek, aby żaden z wędrowców nie myszkował w jego siedzibie po zmroku. thumb|right|200px|ShadoWind na swoim Speedorze Kiedy Drużyna Lavala wyruszyła na ratunek Gorylowi i Nosorożcowi, Lavertus jako ShadoWind pojechał na bagna Chimy, gdzie uratował Crunket przed Pająkami. Po powrocie do bazy trafił na młodych wojowników wracających z udanej misji i powiedział im, iż cały ten czas był w twierdzy. Jakiś czas później zaczęły znikać jego kule Złotego Chi. Swoimi krzykami obudził wszystkich swoich lokatorów i zaczął ich oskarżać o kradzież. Następnie wyszedł na chwilę na zewnątrz. Potem, podczas naprawiania swojego Speedora, zauważył Kruka lecącego z jego Złotym Chi. Już chciał ubierać strój ShadoWinda, kiedy wojownicy przyszli do niego z jego hełmem demaskując go jako tajemniczego jeźdźca. Lavertus miał wyrzucić ich ze swojej siedziby, ale Laval zaproponował mu wyścig, którego wynik zadecyduje o tym, czy jego drużyna zostanie w twierdzy. Wspólnymi siłami, zamieniając się na miejscu kierowcy Speedora, bohaterom udało się pokonać Lavertusa, który zgodził się pomóc im w ratowaniu Legendarnych Bestii. Pojechał z nimi pod Jaskinię Skorpionów, gdzie opowiedział młodym bohaterom historię ShadoWinda. Później razem z Lavalem i Razarem ruszył do jaskini. Tam rozlali na Skorpiony złotą farbę, dzięki czemu Legendarny Kruk wyszedł z ich wpływu. Lavertus zgarnął pozostałe Złote Chi i razem z dwojgiem wojowników i Bestią wyjechał z jaskini, po czym wrócił do swojej bazy. Lavertus obserwował wraz z bohaterami Legendarną Orlicę. Później, kiedy Bladvic powiedział o sekretnym garażu, Lew zabrał tam wszystkich i pokazał im Wind Shadowa. Użył pojazdu, by wraz z Lavalem i Bladviciem dostać się nad pułapkę z Legendarnym Niedźwiedziem. Kiedy Bestia zaczęła się ruszać, Lavertus uruchomił autopilota i zszedł po linie, jednak ponieważ szeptał, Bladvic obudził się, a jego Bestia zaczęła się cofa. Spowodowało to przeciążenie skały i upadek skały wraz z Lavalem, Bladviciem i Niedźwiedziem. Wygnaniec wrócił do swojego helikoptera i podleciał do Lavala, by go zabrać. Z powodu nagłego ataku Nietoperzy, lina urwała się, a Lavertus zrzucił mu zamiast tego jego Speedor, po czym odleciał. thumb|right|200px|Poświęcenie Lavertusa Pewnej nocy znowu drażnił Craggera. Ten zauważył chustę, którą miał Lew i skojarzył ją z chustą swojej matki. Lavertus zaczął się jednak wykręcać od jasnej odpowiedzi, po czym wrócił do swojego pokoju. Tej samej nocy unowocześnił również bronie bohaterów. Kiedy nastał dzień, pozostali członkowie drużyny postanowili ruszyć na ratunek Craggerowi i Worrizowi porwanym przez Pełzacze. Lavertus dał im nowe bronie, jednak nie wyruszył z nimi. Jakiś czas później Rinona zapytała go, dlaczego nie chce on pomóc jej przyjaciołom. Lavertus opowiedział jej o swojej przeszłości, a ona przekonała go, by pomógł bohaterom. Razem polecieli do Jaskini Skorpionów, gdzie użył Złotego Chi, by umożliwić reszcie ucieczkę. W jej trakcie Lavertus powiedział Crominusowi, że nienawidził go przez wiele lat, jednak po poznaniu Craggera zrozumiał, że gdyby nadal walczyli o względy Crunket, jeden z największych bohaterów Chimy mógłby nigdy się nie wykluć. Dał mu również chustę Crunket. Następnie, kiedy bohaterowie biegli w stronę wyjścia, Lavertus powiedział Lavalowi, by przekazał swojemu ojcu, Lagravisowi, że za nim tęskni. By przetrwać zawalenie się jaskini lwi wygnaniec użył Złotego Chi, by stworzyć dla siebie niewielkie schronienie. Chciał zabrać Pełzaczom trochę Chi, jednak pojawił się Scorm i kazał wrzucić wszystkie kule w przepaść. Lavertus postanowił zejść i je znaleźć, jednak zobaczył wspinających się w górę Lodowych Łowców. Przy pomocy Złotego Chi stworzył schronienie, dzięki czemu Łowcy go nie zauważyli. Chciał ostrzec plemiona Chimy, jednak jego kryjówka zamarzła i miał problem z wydostaniem się z niej. Kiedy Latający Bastion Ognia z Feniksami, Lavalem, Eris i Craggerem na pokładzie rozbił się w otchłani, Lavertus ukazał im się i zaoferował swoją pomoc. Zdolności i cechy thumb|right|200px|Lavertus To zdolny wynalazca i świetny wojownik - był jednym z najlepszych lwich wojowników. Świetnie zna się na sztuce przetrwania. Posiada rozległą wiedzę o Zewnętrznych Krainach. Jest najszybszym kierowcą Speedora w Chimie. Jednak lata w odosobnieniu sprawiły, że zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie. Bywa kapryśny, a na dodatek lubi drażnić Craggera. Bronie Główną bronią Lavertusa był Cienisty Dzielnik. Przed bitwą w Jaskini Skorpionów oddał go Lavalowi, jednak ten zwrócił mu go podczas poszukiwań Uprzęży Ognistych Skrzydeł. Aby przetrwać w Zewnętrznych Krainach, Lavertus własnoręcznie zbudował wiele różnych broni. Będąc wygnańcem miał również sporo czasu na eksperymenty z nowymi rodzajami broni oraz udoskonalanie tych już istniejących. Sam używał kilku swoich wynalazków, m. in. Duskoara, Hooxoara, Podwójnego Shadogloka czy Wyrzutni Chi. Znane kreacje i eksperymenty *Bananowe Działko (zmodyfikowany Chi Cudgellor) *Baza Lavertusa *Duskoar *Halor *Hooxoar *Podwójny Shadoglok *Ryczący Motocykl *Wind Shadow *Wyrzutnia Chi *Grupa mechanicznych Skunksów *Mała katapulta *Miotacz płomieni *Ogromny mechaniczny Goryl *Solidny, metalowy fotel z zaciskającymi się podłokietnikami i oparciem, które unieruchamiają siedzącego *Strój i hełm ShadoWinda *Wielka armata wystrzeliwująca grubą linę *Włócznia Razara *Zbroje dla Drużyny Lavala *Zbroje dla Legendarnych Bestii chroniące przed żądłami Skorpionów Informacje o minifigurce Lavertus w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 70129 Pojazd Lavertusa i 70134 Baza Lavertusa oraz 70140 Pojedynek żądeł. W formie minifigurki w ognistym uniformie pojawił się w zestawie: 5004076 LEGO 4 Minifigures Boxed Gift Set. Ciekawostki *Posiada manekina o nazwie "Pan Kop Za Kop". Pojawienia [[Plik:ShadoWind Power Game Card.png|thumb|right|200px|Karta ShadoWinda w LEGO Legends of Chima Online]] [[Plik:LOCO Lavertus.PNG|thumb|right|Lavertus w LEGO Legends of Chima Online]] *''Legendy Chima'' **''Serce wojownika'' **''Wyścig wszech czasów'' **''Goryle w akcji'' **''Taniec Lisów'' **''Złodzieje Chi'' **''Krokodyle łzy'' **''Kruki kontra Orły'' **''Laval na wygnaniu'' **''Chmura mroku'' **''Za Chimę!'' **''Wyprawa do Krain Zewnętrznych'' **''W sieci Pająka'' **''Złodziej legend'' **''Orzeł i Niedźwiedź'' **''Kieł i poświęcenie'' **''Żądło'' **''Feniks wylądował'' **''Iskra nadziei'' **''Ogniste Skrzydła'' **''Serce Góry Cavora'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Wielka wyprawa'' **''Twierdza Lavertusa'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Zadanie: Naklejanie! (2014)'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 1/2014'' **''Pajęczy turniej'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 2/2014'' **''Klątwa Skorpionów'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 3/2014'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 5/2014'' **''Pakt z królową Pająków'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 6/2014'' **''Na własną rękę'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 7/2014'' **''Przyjaciel czy wróg?'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima Online'' en:Lavertus Kategoria:Plemię Lwów